Big Girl
"Big Girl" is a parody single of the Hall and Oates song "Rich Girl" released on the Yogscast Sips channel on November 29, 2013. It is sung primarily by Sips, with parts by Sjin, Duncan, Lewis, Hannah, and Simon. The mixing and backing was supplied by Area 11 and the art was done by Balbod. Story The video follows Sips singing to a woman of particularly large proportions about how she is, in fact, big. He details how she can eat a lot, and still have room for more; before going on to telling about how it's okay for her to be big, and how she is welcome to work at Sips Co. Lyrics Sips: ''You’re a big girl Cause you’ve eaten too much And your pants don’t fit around your waist You just eat pie always really hungry You just eat pie always really hungry You’re a big girl And its gone too far But you can’t get enough of that sugary taste Like a burger and fries you’re going super-size Straight to your thighs And you eat And you eat All day long Piles of twinkies and ding-dongs Double cheesecake and chocolate flakes You can eat a foot-long Take it down in one And still have room for popcorn cause You’re a big girl (big girl) And you’ve gotten too fat Ate a double cheeseburger on the way (big girl) You just eat pie always really hungry You just eat pie always really hungry You’re a big girl (big girl) Eaten way too much And it makes you feel worse everyday (big girl) Life would be better if you could just be thin Could just be thin But that’s wrong You’re amazing Here at Sips Co (here at Sips Co) We think you’re beautiful as you are Just so you know Lunch is sloppy joes Yeah big girls like you are needed all year round Working at Sips Co ''Sjin: Oh you’re a big girl (big girl) But we love you so much We give out free passes to the cafe (big girl) You can eat pie on the Sips Co money You can eat pie on the Sips Co money Duncan: You’re a big girl (big girl) Help yourself to ice cream Cause we’ve got to keep you in shape Lewis: Hey honey, have you seen these great waffles Hannah: Say honey, have a sip of this milkshake Simon: Say honey, have you got room for pizza? Sips: It’s all for free Oh yeah, Sips Co money You’re big So so very big But it doesn’t even matter Trivia *It is possible that the titular big girl is in fact Juliana from Season 1 of Sips' Towns series. *During the 2013 Christmas Livestreams, Lewis stated that he had to censor and change some parts of the song before release, due to the original being "too offensive". However, Sips denies this, saying that the released lyrics are the original lyrics. *The song appears to be taken down on Sips's main channel, However the video can still be found re-uploaded throughout Youtube. Category:Songs Category:Sips Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Sjin Category:Duncan Jones Category:Hannah Rutherford Category:Area 11 Category:Animation Category:Videos Category:Music